The present invention relates to a cable-securing device of the kind comprising a locking head having a flexible strap extending therefrom and with which in use cables and the like are secured in a loop formed by securing the free end of the strap in the locking head. The locking head is usually provided with mounting means, being for example adapted to clip on to a mounting projection such as the head of a stud. Such cable-securing devices are commonly made of a plastics material.
A variety of arrangements have been proposed and used to secure the free end of the strap in the locking head. In some cases, transverse ridges or grooves are formed in the strap so as to facilitate locking of the free end of the strap in the locking head. U.S. Pat. No. 4,447,934 discloses the use in a cable-securing device of ratchet flaps formed in the flexible strap and adapted to engage with a ratchet lock in the locking head.
German specification DE 34 47 693 discloses a cable-securing device in which the strap is formed with full-width teeth which similarly engage a ratchet arrangement in the locking head.
European patent EP 0 125 158 discloses a cable-securing device having a plurality of transverse slots formed in the flexible strap which are adapted to engage a catch in the locking head.
Such slots may be enlarged and German gebrauchsmuster G 85 22 688 discloses a strap fastener in which a series of holes in the strap are adapted to engage a peg in the locking head. A form of fastener has thus evolved having a strap with a ladder-like structure having holes defined by transverse `rungs` or cross-bars joining parallel side members at right angles. Such a strap fastener is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,983,603.